Dissidia Goosebumps
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Sixteen Goosebumps protagonists, all locked in an eternal war with their worst enemies.  Their only hope to save the world lies within the tokens.  Inspired by Dissidia: Final Fantasy.


A/N: So yeah, this is another Fusion Fic, this one being based on Dissidia: Final Fantasy. I've wanted to do my own version of Dissidia ever since I played the game, but I just didn't know what series to base it of off. Then I somehow got the idea to use Goosebumps characters, and now I just can't seem to get it out of my mind. So I finally decided, "What the hell?" and started writing it. I don't know if I'll commit to this or if this will just be a one-shot, but I guess we'll see. Either way, I suppose you can consider this an early Halloween treat.

But that's enough from me. Onward with the fanfic.

* * *

_Paloma, the goddess of love and desire. Mr. Dawes, the god of hatred and fear._

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered pawns from across the land to lead them in savage war._

_Paloma and Dawes were of equal strength. It was believed that the conflict would last forever. _

_But-_

_The balance was broken. Those who answered Dawes' call created an inexhaustible force. And under vicious attack without relent, the kids fighting for Paloma started to fall one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Mr. Dawes' favor._

_The world has been thrown into a state of panic, sinking into a vortex of terror._

_As for the few survivors kids-_

* * *

The twelve-year old girl laid unconscious in the still water. It was a very serene and mystical location; arced beams of light suspended in the air, the ground was covered in a thin layer of water only a few inches high, and in the center was a white, low-sitting throne flanked by two shell-like structures.

Suddenly, the girl stirred. She wore a sleeveless T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. As the girl came to, she ran her fingers through her curly brown hair as she blinked her dark brown eyes.

"_What happened?_" Amanda Benson thought to herself as she stood up, still a little disoriented.

As she surveyed her surroundings, a voice called out to her.

"_I have been defeated._"

"Paloma!" Amanda cried out, recognizing the goddess' voice.

"_I could not…protect the world._" Paloma's voice continued. Suddenly, a bright pillar of light appeared to Amanda's right, not too far from where she was standing. Amanda turned and headed in the direction of the light.

* * *

It wasn't very long before Amanda found who she was looking for. There sitting on the throne was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and wearing a white robe fit for an angel. However, she was slumped over in her throne, apparently very weak.

"Paloma!" Amanda shouted. She rushed over to aid Paloma, but as she reached the throne, Paloma motioned her to stop. Amanda looked conflicted, but she obeyed the command. "Paloma, what happened to you?" Amanda asked worryingly.

"I have been…defeated by Dawes," Paloma answered, her voice echoing across the sanctuary.

Amanda was quite visibly distressed at the news.

"The god of fear, Mr. Dawes…His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things…threatening to turn the fabric of reality itself into a living nightmare," the goddess continued.

As she finished, Paloma dematerialized into a bright light that shot up to the sky. Amanda knew what she doing; contacting the other warriors.

* * *

On the campgrounds of Camp Nightmoon, a projection of Paloma appeared in front of two preteens. One of them was a boy wearing a costume that made him appear covered in mud. This boy was simply known as Eddie. Next to him was a girl named Amy Kramer, who carried around with her an old and worn out dummy named Dennis.

"_All existence is on the brink of doom_," the projection stated. "_Sixteen of you remain-and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you obtain the light…_"

* * *

"…_that even in a scary world could never fade. The light of the tokens_," continued another projection in front of two guys and a girl in a swamp called Muddy Creek. The two boys were named Billy Harlan and Grady Tucker. The girl's name was Margaret Brewer.

* * *

Inside the Timberland Falls library, four more kids stared at the image of Paloma in front of them. One of them, a boy holding a can of Monster Blood, was named Evan Ross. Greg Banks, a boy with a cursed camera, stood beside him. A tall girl wearing a basketball jersey named Samantha Byrd was also with them. The fourth kid, Lizzy Morris, carried a pack full of inventory with her.

"_The tokens embody the strength to face despair. With sixteen gathered, there is hope yet to save the world_," the projection explained.

* * *

In HorrorLand, another image had appeared before another group of four kids. A boy with a small mummified hand in his pocket, Gabe Hassad, listened intently, as did Carly Beth Caldwell, a girl carrying around a plaster mould of her face on a stick. Lucy Dark stood behind the two of them, as did Max, who was armed with a mirror with special properties.

"_The path to your tokens will be perilous and different for each and every one of you_," Paloma informed them.

* * *

The final image was projecting inside a pyramid, hovering above Jerry Hawkins and Hannah Fairchild.

"_But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads_," the goddess concluded.

"Not a problem," Jerry replied. "The world famous explorer has always gotten by on his own."

"_Sheesh, does this boy have ADHD or something?_" Hannah thought to herself.

* * *

"I'll protect you in these deep, dark woods," Eddie teased. "You know, in case you're attacked by fleas or something."

"This isn't the time for joking around," Amy responded to Eddie in a stern tone. "This is serious business," Amy made Dennis say in a high, shrill voice.

* * *

"Man, I didn't ask for any of this!" Evan complained loudly.

"Oh, just shut up and deal with it!" Lizzy nagged back at him. "If we lose this war, fear and terror will spread throughout our world!" she explained.

"That's right! And dealing with this camera is bad enough as it is," Greg added, tapping his cursed camera.

Evan folded his arms and huffed in frustration; he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. Samantha was observing her three companions, but was preoccupied with something else on her mind.

"_I just hope I don't become a burden to everyone else. I wish I wasn't so useless_."

* * *

"We all better stick together," Max advised his allies. "I don't want any of us to disappear halfway through our adventure."

Carly Beth looked quite uneasy. Gabe saw this and spoke up. "You don't have to worry. I'm here with you," Gabe assured Carly Beth. "If it gets scary, I'll just use this."

Gabe pulled something out of his pocket for Carly Beth to see. But she gave out a loud shriek when she saw that Gabe was holding a severed hand! But then her mind registered that the hand was just Gabe's Summoner.

"Oh, sorry!" Carly Beth apologized, though her heart was still racing. "I'm just a little jumpy."

"_Man, that girl is scared of everything_!"Lucy Dark observed after witnessing Carly Beth's latest fright. She then grinned mischievously, unable to contain her excitement. "_Which means I'm going to have SO MUCH FUN with her_!"

* * *

"The paths to our tokens may be different for each of us, but we can all still look out for one another," Billy wisely suggested.

"And if we all watch each other's backs, we should have nothing to fear," said Margaret.

Grady punched a fist into his palm in anticipation. "The stronger the prey, the more exciting the hunt!"

"_I thank you all_," replied the projection of Paloma before disappearing.

* * *

Back at the sanctuary, Paloma continued to speak with Amanda.

"Though what remains of this world is on the verge of dread, I must hold it together until you find your tokens. Forgive me; I want to be with you. But, allow me to rest. Then soon…" Paloma trailed off as she hung her head down in sadness.

Amanda took a step forward. "You don't have to worry about us. As long as we still have the means you gave us all to fight our worst fears, I'm sure we'll be alright," Amanda tried to reassure the goddess, though she was trying to convince herself just as much as Paloma.

Finding comfort in Amanda's words, Paloma cracked a smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

With that, Amanda, along with the rest of Paloma's chosen ones, all set out on their journeys.

**Dissidia: Goosebumps**

**By: Lu-Gi-Oh**

In an amphitheatre on the outskirts of the Dark Falls cemetery, a meeting was taking place between the Warriors of Dawes.

Standing in the center of the amphitheatre were four figures. The first figure was an undead adolescent that physically looked to be in the same age group as Paloma's warriors. "With Paloma injured from the last battle, and with her warriors searching for their tokens, everything is going according to plan," Ray Thurston announced.

"All shall bear fruit in due time; the ultimate mortal conflict," said the witch Sara-beth, who was also on stage with Ray.

"As well as the biggest rating stint in the history of the Monster Channel!" added the third figure, a female green-skinned monster with ram-like horns known only as the HorrorLand MC.

"Perhaps the only thing out of our reach is the whimsy of the gods," said the final figure on stage, the animal/plant hybrid clone of a man named Dr. Brewer.

As Clone Dr. Brewer said this, the other twelve villains, who all sat on the benches that surrounded the theatre, all began to think about their various goals.

An Egyptian man with a ponytail and a red bandana around his neck stoically folded his arms and smirked. "With the coming battle, I will finally be able to fulfill my duty," said Ahmed.

The figure sitting next to him, a man with long, silt-like legs, didn't look as enthusiastic. "Yes, and there's something that I must do as well," Dr. Fritz Fredericks added with a hint of regret in his voice. He appeared to be rather conflicted.

"Sorry Grady, but Fever Swamp is MY turf!" a twelve-year-old boy named Will Blake loudly proclaimed to no one in particular.

Sitting behind Will was a creature covered entirely in mud. The Mud Monster merely roared in acknowledgement.

A mask with yellow-greenish skin and jagged fangs, currently possessing the owner of a costume store, laughed evilly. "Once I reunite with her, I will rip out the throat of anyone who tries to stop us!" the Haunted Mask cackled.

"Such savagery!" responded a short, round man with beady little eyes. "There is no need for such brutality when devouring humans. Us monsters mustn't forget our manners now," Mr. Mortman insisted.

"Soon, I will be able to play wonderful music with Jerry and his BEAUTIFUL HANDS!" shouted an old man (who was really a robot) with a Santa-Claus like beard named Dr. Shreek.

Slappy the Dummy, who sat directly in front of Dr. Shreek, turned his head a full 180 degrees to face him. "Y'know, pal, that's starting to sound _REALLY_ pedo!" the ventriloquist dummy pointed out.

"You are not one to talk, Slappy! Exactly why is it that you always try to enslave pre-teen girls?" a completely shadowy figure jumped in.

"I don't need to answer to you, Danny Phantom!" Slappy spat back.

"I told you not to call me that! I am Shadow Danny, though I will not be a mere shadow for long!" Shadow Danny angrily shouted.

Just then, a boy with an uncanny resemblance to Max decided to step in. "Now, now, we mustn't fight amongst ourselves. We will all soon get what we want, and I've been waiting a long time to trade places," the boy nicknamed Xam smiled eerily.

The final two warriors sat in the back and observed the others. "Such strong villainous valor from our teammates. I wonder if those kids are truly ready to face what's ahead of them," a creepy-looking old lady named Clarissa ambiguously stated.

"Ready or not, their true test begins now," prophesized Uncle Al, the head counselor of Camp Nightmoon.

* * *

A/N: And so that ends the prologue, though I do want to explain a few things first.

In case you didn't notice, I essentially used the main character and a villain from the first 16 Goosebumps, with the lone exception of the first _Night of the Living Dummy_ book, where I used the hero and villain from _Night of the Living Dummy II_ instead. The reason for the change? Slappy, DUH! (Like I'd write a Goosebumps crossover and NOT include him!) And since I was adding Slappy, I felt that I had to include Amy as well.

Also, I know that Dr. Shreek wasn't the MAIN villain in _Piano Lessons Can Be Murder_, but I just couldn't resist adding him so he can shout "BEAUTIFUL HANDS!" at every opportunity.

In addition, I gave Max's Reflection the "clever" name of Xam because I didn't want to keep calling him Max's Reflection.

And yes, Mr. Dawes from _Welcome to Dead House_ is playing the role of Chaos in this story, since he was the lead villain of the first book, just like Chaos was the final boss in the original Final Fantasy. Ray is in Garland's role since he's the closet thing to a first boss the book has.

Okay, I think that's everything I wanted to explain. So, what did everyone think?


End file.
